The Music of the Night
by Mouse Pocky
Summary: Ohhh An 08th MS Team Shiro and Aina song fic! To the song "Music of the Night" R


Author's Notes: A 08th MS Team Song fic, to the song "The Music of the Night" from the Phantom of the Opera. Enjoy! Oh yeah underlined are the song lyrics.

Shiro laid back in Gundam casually placing his arms behind his head, this way he could see the night sky. Nighttime was the best time for sorting out feelings he felt when you could be alone to let the stars over head guide you.

Night-time sharpens,  
Heightens each sensation . . .  
Darkness stirs and  
Wakes imagination . . .  
Silently the senses  
Abandon their defenses . . .

Helpless to resist the notes I write

For I compose the music of the night  
A myriad number of stars hung over his head and though he would never admit it to anyone Shiro had always loved admiring the night sky. _I wonder if Aina is looking at the sky too…_ but he forced himself to abandon the thought since lately Aina was his only thought and the watch in the corner of his mobile Gundam suit didn't help either.   
Slowly, gently  
Night unfurls its splendor . . .  
Grasp it, sense it -  
Tremulous and tender . . .

Hearing is believing

Music is deceiving

Hard as lightening

Soft as candle light

Dare you trust the music of the night  
Had he really meant was he's said when he had been falling from the edge of that snowy cliff? Shiro remembered all to clearly the incident his Gundam was hanging to the edge of Aina's ship after he found out it was she. Shiro thought then he would surely die saving and he shouted in the com system "I love you Aina!" only moments later he found he was still very much alive. Also when he was fighting another mobile suit and nearly died to it his battle cry had been "I'm Going to live and Marry Aina and we're going to grow old together!" Why did he do it? Was this fighting worth it? At this rate Shiro would not get any sleep this night.  
Close your eyes

For your eyes will only tell the truth

And the truth isn't what you want to see

In the dark it is easy to pretend

That the truth is what it ought to be  
Shiro closed his eyes. The question of "Why me?" was never answered anyway. Aina was the enemy but also when he had been stranded with her everything in Shiro's brain had been shouting at him "Stop this the fighting isn't worth it!" then Aina shouted: "What are you doing?! Trying to get yourself killed?" Shiro opened the locket he had in his hands one more time…Aina…Friends only by night.  
Softly, deftly,  
Music shall caress thee . . .  
Feel it, hear it,  
Secretly possess you. . .  
Open up your mind,  
Let your fantasies unwind,  
In this darkness which  
You know you cannot fight -  
The darkness of  
The music of the night . . .  
Aina was sitting on her dresser chair carefully brushing the short white-blonde locks of her hair fondly. A gentle breeze made the soft pale curtains of her balcony rustle and she saw the starry sky…it reminded her of…him

"Shiro Amada…" She spoke softly.   
Close your eyes  
Start a journey through a  
Strange new world!  
Leave all thoughts  
Of the world  
You knew before!  
Close your eyes

And let music set you free   
Only then  
Can you belong  
To me . . .  
Why had he been so kind to her? He even trusted her as well as respected her. Aina had been able to speak her mind with him that night they'd been stranded in the snow. Perhaps it was just the night sky…. that was when they met and were alone…  
Floating, falling,  
Sweet intoxication!  
Touch me, trust me  
Savor each sensation!  
Let the dream begin,  
Let your darker side give in  
To the power of the music that I write -  
The power of the music of the night . . .

Only by night could she be with him. Aina couldn't for the life of her figure out why she reacted that way, all he shouted was "I love you Aina" did he mean it? Shiro was so stubborn and that was one of his amusing personal traits. He had such…such a kind smile and righteous nature. Would they end up destroying each other in War? No, Aina wouldn't allow that and her choice had been made by night…

You alone can make my song take flight -  
Help me make the music of the night . . .

Both knew they were enemies by day but close friends by night. Shiro rested peacefully in his Gundam with the dark lusty star shine above. Aina was in her own bed sleeping soundly while the both shared the same night sky whether in space or not, the two confused lovers would always have each other at night, the night belonged to them…


End file.
